Dog Days
"Dog Days" is a Danger Rangers season 1 episode and it's about the dangers of dog bites, how to avoid strange dogs, and how to take good care of of a dog. It aired on July 21, 2006. Episode info As the Danger Rangers prepare for their dog safety demo at the county fair two kids named Alice and Willie Buckster plan to get a dog of their own for the pooch parade where they to get the dog Willie meets on the way to school named Rufio. While Burt, Squeeky, and Fallbot continue to perfect the robotic dog (aka the danger ranger x-7000 canine demo unit), Sully and Kitty work with Alice and Willie to find the right dog at Mr. Sherman's dog shelter. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Sparky *Willie Buckster *Alice Buckster *Mr. and Mrs. Buckster *Jackie *Cookie *Rufio *Buddy *Mr. Sherman *Jenny *County Fair Truck Driver *Background Trio (totally offscreen) *Wendy (cameo) *Raccoon Boy (song segment only) *Raccoon Dad (song segment only) *Raccoon Mom (song segment only) *Raccoon Boy's Dog (song segment only) *Raccoon Girl (photo in song segment only) Quotes *'Burt:' I finally present... Fallbot: Hot Diggity Dog! Burt: No, but it's the next best thing. *'Sully:' Careful, Fallbot. How do you know he won't mega-bite you? *'Kitty:' What's Sparky doing? Sully: Breakdancing?'' (He break-dances and raps, too.)'' *'Fallbot:' Come on, Sparky! (Sparky mews like a kitten.) Sully: That dog is one strange cat. *'Kitty:' Catch up with us after the pooch parade, fellas. Sully: Yeah. You can meet us out in the "barking lot." (Fallbot laughs and circles around Sully and Kitty as they walk) Fallbot: (still laughing) "Barking lot!" That's a good one, Sully! You're funny! You're a funny guy! Kitty: Oh, brother. I can see what kind of day this is gonna get. *'Sully:' Looks like this rescue... Kitty: Please don't say it! Sully: Say what? Kitty: "Looks like this rescue has gone to the dogs." Sully: I wasn't gonna say that. Kitty: You weren't? Sully: No, I was just gonna say, "Looks like this rescue... wasn't as ruff as I thought." Kitty: (as Sully laughs) ''See? Ugh! I knew it! '''Sully:' What? Kitty: Every time. *'Squeeky:' (as Max Toupée) "Max Toupée, Game Show Guru" to you, Slave-o! Songs *Don't Startle a Dog *A Dog Is a Love Sponge Trivia *Squeeky (as Max Toupee) calls Savo "Slave-o" for the third time (the first two being "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Fires and Liars"), but unlike the last two times, Savo doesn't correct him. *Speaking of, for once, Savo calls Squeeky by his regular name. *Kevin Michael Richardson (Burble) and Frank Welker both voice story-telling animals in Adventures from the Book of Virtues, with Richardson as Plato, and Welker as Sock. *Charlie Adler, John Kassir, Rob Paulsen, and Frank Welker all do voices in Tiny Toon Adventures, with Adler and Kassir primarily as Buster Bunny, Paulsen primarily as Fowlmouth and Arnold, and Welker primarily as Furrball, Gogo Dodo, and Byron the Basset Hound. *John Kassir and Frank Welker also do animal vocal effects in Disney's film Pocahontas, with Kassir as Meeko and Welker as Flit. *Jerry Houser (Sully) and Frank Welker also did voices in the series The Biskitts. *Kari Wahlgren (the voice of Alice and Mrs. Barkster) and Grey DeLisle (the voice of Jackie in this episode and Kitty altogether) both did voices of a character named Mindy and the mother of Penny in Disney's 2008 animated feature Bolt. *Charlie Adler (Savo) and Frank Welker also had certain voice roles in Disney's film Aladdin. Adler was Gazeem (the thief at the beginning of the film), while Welker did the vocal effects of Abu the Monkey, those of Rajah the Tiger, and the spoken words of the Cave of Wonders. **Subsequently, here, Adler had one voice-over role, and Welker had three, just like in Aladdin. Goof * In the "A Dog Is a Love Sponge" segment, during the photo album montage, in the birthday party picture, the raccoon boy just instantly gets taller and his shirt turns solid red while the beach picture is coming on. * Again, in said song segment, when the dog is being walked, the raccoon boy's arm is shown with a blue sleeve, but when we see all of him, the shirt is red. * During the part where Burt says, "Don't worry, Kitty," his lips don't move. Relevant Lessons Not Taught Never give bones from chicken, turkey, duck, goose, or any other poultry to a dog, for it splinters and will cause him or her to bleed inside. For the same reason, keep razors out of a dog's reach. They have sharp blades. Never feed pork, chocolate, grapes or raisins, or garlic (or anything with garlic) to a dog; they're poisonous to them. Keep pencils, pens, toothbrushes, or other things that are stick-like in appearance out of a dog's reach; he or she will chew them up. Dogs can't handle gas like people can, and therefore can't burp, so never give them soda or any other carbonated drink. That goes for orthodontic headgear because it has little sharp hooks, and orthodontic retainers for the same reason, but a dog could mistake them for doggy treats. Make sure that your dog can't get into the trash and take things out of it, especially things with raw meat juice. Dogs are not supposed to eat pizza, though Sparky eats Squeeky's whole. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in which Savo gets cheesed